Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn
by My.Antarctic.Heart
Summary: Chapters are short and to the point. The title was originally a lot more vulgar if you catch my drift but eh. Thanks in advance for reading!
1. The Rejection

**I really shouldn't be starting a new fic but I just can't help myself! An idea pops into my head and I must show to the world! (Or rather, the Samcedes community)**

**Well this is my new series, I guess. The chapters are short and to the point. In exchange I think I'll update them quickly.**

* * *

Sam hadn't picked up his jaw for the past 5 minutes. He also hadn't blinked more than twice a minute as he continued to stare at Mercy. Her expression was serene and almost uncaring.

Almost as if she **didn't** just confess that she had been in love with him for going on 2 years.

Her tranquil face morphed into something similar to disdain before she let out a heavy sigh and said, "Sam, if you don't feel the same way, all you have to do is say so,"

Sam's head was still reeling from her proclamation. If he were being honest with himself, she was his best friend in the world and he would take a bullet for her if needed but… he'd never considered Cedes to be anything more than a sister to him.

He outwardly flinched at the thought of trying to explain that to her. It would come out wrong, she'd get hurt and he'd feel like the world's biggest dickhead for it.

Nope, that's not how it was going to go down. Sam unintentionally narrowed his eyes at her, trying to frame his words so that they would neither offend nor upset her.

"Mercy I… I don't think-"

"Okay," she nodded,

"Wha- you didn't even let me start,"

"I did," she nodded again, "and you said 'don't' which is a contraction consisting of 'do' and 'not'. 'Not' is used for the negation of a phrase- except for double negation which in that case is actually positive but I doubt you thought that far," she tilted her head and pouted her lips.

For a moment, Sam's eyes were drawn to them. They were plush and inviting and… what the hell? He was about to unwillingly reject his best friend.

Or wait, she kind of already did it for him.

… What?

"Mercedes," he started slowly, drawing her attention. She knew he only used her full name when he was serious, "I'm sorry, I don't think that I can accept your confession. I'm extremely flattered and incredibly grateful for having you in my life but… I'm not sure we would work…" he eyed her, thinking that she'd start yelling or crying or some other intense show of emotion but she just nodded –for the third time- at his reply.

"I get it, Sam," she said after a minute of silence, "and to be frank, I kind of expected it too. I'm no Quinn or Santana-"

"Mercy, no, you're gorgeous-"

"Stop, Sam, I wasn't fishing for a compliment. Like I was saying, I'm no Quinn or Santana but then again, I never wanted to be. They may be drop dead gorgeous with rocking bodies but their cold and spiteful personalities respectively only serve to make them ugly. I'd rather be the overweight black chick who can belt all the way to China with a kind soul than the beauty with a heart of stone. I have to go, Sam. But I'll see you Monday, 'kay?" she shot him a comforting smile –like **he **had just gotten rejected and left.

Sam sat by himself on the bench in the park close by to the motel.

Her reaction was totally unseen by Sam. He'd thought she would go all diva on him and maybe make him shed a tear or two but she handled it very graciously and even managed to slip in an uplifting speech too. His head fell into his hands as random images of his Cedes continued to flit through his mind like a slideshow. Her long brown tresses, her large doe eyes, her always glossed lips, her face- bare of any makeup. He'd always thought she'd been beautiful but to him it was more like a fan admiring a star. They were too big for them and too out of their league. Mercy definitely was out of his league.

But, she had just confessed her love for him and he'd declined her.

He groaned loudly, attracting a few park walkers, "What the fuck did I just do?"


	2. Throw It In the Bag

**Everyone in the NY area stay safe! Hurricane Sandy is heading our way so be prepared!**

**Anywho, this is the next chapter. Shorter than the last but it does the job. We're not going to see Sam (or any of the glee members for like another 3 chapters. It's all Mercytime(: )**

* * *

Mercedes walked into her large, empty house with a heavy heart. She meant what she'd said to Sam. She really had expected him to reject her. Mercedes knew he'd be nice about it because that's just how Sam is but that didn't make it hurt any less. Still, she handled it with as much poise as she could manage. Mercy realized that she probably came across as a bit nonchalant about the whole thing to Sam but she couldn't be bothered to care at the moment; she was butthurt and needed something to take her mind off of it.

Her parents were off in wherever country making more money than they knew what to do with and her brother was probably between some chick's legs which left her to alone in her family's estate.

Movie time.

She'd watched random movies pilfered from Carter's room and they all seemed to carry the same motion: girls who didn't give a fuck didn't get hurt. In all three movies, the girls had been outspoken, spunky individuals who had their fair share of shitty luck but still seemed to come out on top.

Well, Mercedes had the outspoken and spunky part down as well as the shit luck but more often than not, she was the last person to rise. Not anymore.

Mercedes Jones officially did not give a fuck.

xXx

She started with her wardrobe. She figured that to start anew, she must _look_ anew. Mercedes quite literally started tossing everything in her closet into black bags: shoes, shirts, jeans, skirts. You name it, it was going in those bags.

Now keep in mind, Mercedes is wealthy. No, not upper middle class and financially comfortable. Wealthy like if they wanted to, they could pay for surgery to alter their genetics and start shitting money.

Her closet was the size of an average person's kitchen. It was a walk in with glass double push doors. As soon as you walked in, you were hit with loud, bright colors. Whether it was zebra print or gold and purple tops, it was sure to make your eyes water.

Up until now, that was how Mercedes liked it, attention-grabbing and shocking. But she decided to tone it down in exchange for the large physical change she was going to go through.

To be cliché, she scrolled through her iPhone until she found the song she was looking for and hooked up to her room's dock.

_Now I know you ain't over there staring' at my girl _

_Yea I know you ain't over there staring at my girl_

_Nigga I know you don't call yourself hollering at my girl_

_I know you don't call yourself hollering at my girl_

_Keeping the baton, Louis Vuitton, Gucci down to her feet,_

_Yup just like me. I'm the one, with them ones. _

_Fuck the price on the tag_

_Just throw it in the bag._

Was she being corny as hell? Yes. But did she give a fuck? Hell to the no.

It was 8 at night so the mall should have been closing right around this time but tomorrow, she was hitting that place up and coming home with a totally new wardrobe. Her hair appointment would have to wait until Monday and if that ended early enough, she'd go visit the eye doctor to talk about changing her glasses.

Well maybe she wouldn't be seeing Sam like she said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review if you like it!**

**It's actually really important to authors and try not to leave 3 worded ones please?**


	3. A Slight Backtrack

**Hurricane Sandy is FIERCE man. She's not in my good books right now. ._.**

**Mmm.. here's chapter 3. Thanks for all your reviews and pms. I really do appreciate and will continue to put out my best chapters.**

* * *

When she woke up, she already knew that she was once again, alone in the house. Her room was a pretty shade of purple with large stencils of flowers decorating the walls.

That was going to have to go too eventually.

For now though, she'd start with herself. She brushed her teeth and took a shower, making a note of more things she'd like to change: her shower curtain, her toothbrush, her rug, the toilet seat cover. God, everything was so eye popping. How had she lived like this for 17 years of her life? She threw on one of the 3 pairs of skinnies still remaining in her closet, a large pale green sweatshirt, and her oldest pair of converses to date. Her pocketbooks were good so she hadn't bagged them but some of her fancier clutches for going out had to leave. She picked out a simple black hobo bag with silver buttons running down the sides and left her room. She raced down the grand steps with excitement. Today marked the beginning of something new in her life. She couldn't even really eat because of her anticipation. She choked down a Nature Valley bar and a yogurt then finally hopped into her car and sped off to the mall.

As soon as she parked her car in the lot, her phone went off. Checking it, Mercedes saw that it was Sam. Debating whether or not to ignore the call, she finally hit answer. She didn't want to stay upset with him over something so trivial.

"What up, Sammyboy?" she answered in a huff as she walked into the mall,

"Uh... hey Mercy… are you okay?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes. He rejected her not, not killed her cat (you know, if she had one), "I'm fine Sam,"

"That's good… are we okay?" the fear was evident even over the phone. Mercedes felt bad for getting irritated with him, he really did care for her. Just not the way she did for him.

"We're fine too, Sam. Listen, I hate to cut off and I swear I'm not looking for an excuse to hang up but I've got to go. I'm a bit busy with something,"

"Oh, okay," she could hear the disappointment clearly. What was it with him and his transparency today? "Well can I come over later on? Or you could come over, the twins have been begging me to ask you over."

Mercedes bit her lip, feeling the guilt eat at her. Maybe she could reschedule her trip and-

No. She was doing this and it started with today.

Steeling her resolve, she replied after a second of unintentional silence, "I'm reaaaally sorry Sam, but this thing I have to do is probably going to take all day so raincheck?"

"Uhh… yeah, I'll see ya tomorrow, Mercy…" his sad tone was breaking her heart,

"You might not," she muttered, nervously awaiting his question,

"And why is that?" There it was.

"Well if I don't come in on Monday, you'll see on Tuesday,"

"Cedes, why are you speaking in riddles?" Sam whined, "You know I get confused easily,"

"No, Finn gets confused easily. You just take a bit longer to understand things. It's nothing to be ashamed of, Sam,"

She could practically hear the smile in his voice, "I knew we were besties for a reason," and just like that, it was awkward again.

There was period of silence as both were remembering what had happened the day before. Mercedes decided to finish their chat up, "Well, Sam, I've got to get going, give the twins a hug and kiss from me please?"

Sam murmured something on the other end but she was sure that she must not have actually heard him. However she did hear him say 'bye' before disconnecting the call.

She was not going to dwell on the fact that she could have sworn that Sam had just said "Or I can steal them both for myself,"

* * *

**Look out for the big physical change that's going to happen :O**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest Ashley**

**Alliecattie3**

**NCC-0419**

**NatashaBryant**

**Kaybee1980**

**snugglebunny25**

**Guest PurpleLove**

**Koxie**

**Guest Liliana **

**suprnova8**

**QTFics**

**tdminor86**

**zeejack**

**carebearcaryn21**

**et28**

**krazykay23**

**sadhappygirl**

**Guest Jaaaayyylo**

**Guest Rosa elene**


	4. Your People'

**I now present to you... chapter 4! ^_^**

* * *

This was her fifth trip from the mall to her car and back. Mercedes bought so much stuff that she had to make trips to and from her car to stuff the latest bags into her trunk. With newly free hands, she walked into the cosmetics store that she usually strode right past.

She now recalled the reason for ignoring the store as stick thin white girls with equally thin hair gave her dirty looks.

She repeated her mantra to herself: _Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn. Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn. Mercedes Jo-_

"All the makeup in the world couldn't cover up that ugly ass face of hers," she heard someone murmur behind her. She turned around and sure enough, there were a gaggle of skanky little bimbos gathered in a corner staring at her and whispering amongst themselves.

She counted to 10 in her head as she tried to filter herself. The old Mercedes would've gone diva on these basic bitches with full on theatrics but the new Mercedes could cut without drawing attention to herself,

"And all the extensions in the world couldn't cover up the fact that your hair's so thin you probably pull some out whenever you run your fingers through it, but hey, we've all got secrets right?" she said to the one that she suspected made the comment. If she was wrong, oh well. They all needed to be checked.

"Well at least our hair is _real- _your folks go around with fake hair sewn into their heads," another sneered in her direction,

If Mercedes were a dragon, fire would be pouring from her nostrils. She flared her nose and felt herself calming down. Now that her anger had passed, she actually found the situation to be quite comical.

She waltzed up to the group and pulled her hair out of the loose bun and shook it out. She yanked almost painfully at the roots of her hair, revealing no tracks and no thread.

"See? Natural, **thick**, and _mine_," she grinned satisfactorily, "and if I wanted to I could have you sued for that little 'your people' comment. I could interpret that as a racial slur and have you tried. I assure you it can be done as my very close aunt is a lawyer and can convince any judge in the states to have a child arrested for calling their sibling 'doodoo head'. _My people _did pretty well, eh?" she flipped her hair over her shoulder and trounced away.

She lied.

She wasn't very close to her aunt. But everything else just mentioned was the Godly truth. Her family was just too good for their own good. Everyone was successful in one way or another which was why her parents didn't approve of her dream to become a singer. It was unreliable they said. It was dishonorable they said.

After that, she went on a full out spree. It's not like her parents would get angry when they found out. In fact they constantly encouraged her to use her platinum credit card that she rarely ever touched. Their logic: what's the point of being rich if you can't enjoy spoiling yourself?

She bought any kind of makeup you could think of: eyeliner, mascara, lipstick, foundation, lipliner. She bought things she didn't even know how to use- hell, she bought things just because she thought they looked pretty.

xXx

She was almost done for the day. The only things left on her list were accessories and shoes. She was in store that screamed hipster but so far, she really liked their stuff. She bought close to 30 belts, 10 hats, a bunch of scarves and so much jewelry it made her sick. They weren't that heavy so instead of making her routine trip to her car, she headed straight for the shoe store.

Lord, the shoes in the place!

She bought tall heels, small heels, flats, tall boots, ankle booties, more flats, sneakers, tap dancer like shoes, and some more flats.

By the time she was finished, she needed the man that worked at the store to help load the stuff into her car. She checked her time, 7:58. Wow, just in time.

Mercedes shook her head as she hopped in her car to drive home. She'd actually spent 6 hours in the mall.

Never again, she vowed to herself.

* * *

**A lot of you are excited/worried about what the big physical change will be but I promise you it's not what you think-or fear it is.**

**I'll try to give shoutouts like every 3 chaps because I'm too damn lazy to do it every chapter xD.**

**Please review and tell me your thoughts, thanks!**


	5. Just A Distraction

**Okay, Chord will always be a sex god in my eyes but MGK... phew! *_***

**...And now that my rant's over, CHAP 5:**

* * *

When she got home, she decided to put on a little fashion show for one, using her room's carpeted floor as a makeshift runway.

In the background, her iPhone was playing "Fashion Night Out" by those people from that show Glee. She didn't like the show- she preferred her series with continuity- but had to admit their covers of songs were usually on point.

She twirled in the outfit she was wearing: a see-through off-white/cream top with a black uniform-like collar. She paired it with a tight electric blue skirt that did wonders for her backside. This kind of eye popping color she did not mind. She decided that if she went to school tomorrow this would be her outfit. Now to find some shoes…

After searching through her strategically placed shoes, Mercedes found a pair of black and white oxfords with cute heels.

"What the hell are you wearing?" she heard and spun around to find her brother leaning on her door with a disturbed expression,

"You don't like it?" she turned back to the mirror, moving and twisting to see herself in different angles,

"No, that's not it. It's just not your usual style,"

She grinned at him in the mirror, "It is now,"

A single brow arched "Oh?"

"Oh," she nodded,

He moved to stand next to her and Mercedes stared at them in the mirror. She was a small thing, only 5'3 while Carter stood at a healthy 6 feet. He was handsome (or so she'd been told, she didn't see it) with a lightly muscled body to match, a smooth chocolate complexion like hers, dimples, a close shave and unnaturally long lashes like hers too.

She watched him take in her new wardrobe in silence. His eyes went over everything before he spoke, "What happened to make you completely reinvent yourself like that?"

_Reinvent. That's a good word for it._ She thought to herself,

"Nothing, I was just tired of the crazy amount of clashing, loud, vibrant colors in my closet. They needed to go,"

"And you just suddenly had this epiphany all on your own?" he gave her a look, the same one she gave others that let them know that if they lied, she would see it.

Carter's look was no different, "I was rejected," she sighed,

His jaw visibly tightened, "By who? Just give me a name and I'll have them in the hospital by tomorrow morning,"

"I don't doubt that," she shook her head, "but who isn't important, C. I just want to take the whole situation off of my mind,"

"So you're changing for this asshole that was too idiotic to accept you?" he asked incredulously and angrily at the same time,

"No! Were you not listening?! I'm looking for a distraction. But that's not the only reason why. I don't want to get hurt again so I'm just toughening myself up and changing my physical appearance to go with it."

He muttered darkly before responding, "Okay. But so help me, if I find the fool responsible for breaking my baby sister's heart. I'll do the same to him- but it won't be in a metaphorical sense,"

Mercedes swore never to ever _ever_reveal Sam's identity to Carter. She knew he was being serious and when he wanted something done, he was like a man possessed. No one could stop him. That was one of the few traits he'd inherited from their father.

"I know you will C, now get out of my room. I've got to get up bright and early tomorrow," she pushed him towards the door,

"You always were the one who took school more seriously out of the two of us," he smirked,

Mercedes looked around guiltily and didn't respond.

* * *

**I've put myself into a dilemma... up to now, I've had the chapters written up so it was just a matter of posting whenever I wanted to. But now I actually have to start writing again. Boo.**

**LACEUP.**


	6. Transformation: Complete

**The physical change is revealed! :O**

* * *

Day three of her parents not being home.

She didn't care though, that's just how they are. Rarely home and when they were, it was just to shove more money into their kids' pockets.

Mercedes had this odd talent of telling not only how many people were in the house but also who they were. Carter was in his room, dead to world for probably another two hours.

It was 9:58. First period had already started 30 minutes ago.

Instinctively, she reached for her iPhone and found that she had 20 notifications. They were calls, texts, and voicemails from all her glee friends asking where she was and if she was okay.

She didn't respond to anyone, instead wondering how everyone could have gotten news of her absence when the school day had just begun. The answer hit her like a ton a bricks in the form of the conversation that she and Sam had the day before.

She rose from her large bed and started up her morning routine.

Today was the final day of her physical reinvention. She was going to go through with the biggest change of all today and she was having some serious doubts about it. Did she really need to go that far to prove her toughness?

Mercedes stepped out of the bathtub and looked at herself in the mirror.

There was something different about her.

It wasn't purposeful but there was something very… rebellious in her eyes, it was different from the sass that usually sparkled in her orbs . This _thing _was defiant and very new to her.

And she liked it.

xXx

Mercedes sat in front of her desired location, trying to keep the hype bubbling in her down but she felt so fucking BADASS.

_As deep of a sleeper as Carter is, opening the front doors to leave the house was like mowing the lawn in someone's ear. No matter where you were in the house –mansion- you always knew when someone was leaving or entering. If she used that way, Carter would wake up, wonder why she was so late for school and where her backpack was. Then she'd have to explain her plan for the day and why it was so important that she do it on a school day and… no. That was too much work._

_Mercedes could've used the back door that led to the yard but that was asking for trouble; Sharon the Nosy Neighbor would surely hear you and put your business out there only for it to come back to you during Sunday's church service. _

_That left her with one other option. Climb down the fence that her father had installed outside her room when she was 7. His reason: no boy was going to attempt to sneak into his baby's room when he wasn't there. For the same reason, he set up a small 'hidden' camera that was roped into the fence._

_Mercedes rolled her eyes at the memory of it. Never mind the fact that all 7 year old boys religiously believed in the equation 'girl + kiss = cooties'._

_What her father didn't realize was that by instating the fence he'd actually made it easier for all the (nonexistent) guys to climb up into her room. But she'd never corrected him and thankfully, neither had her mother or Carter._

_First thing's first, she had to find a way to turn off that everlasting camera. She couldn't just turn it off because then it would record her doing so._

_The great thing about her dad is his love of all things old school. Sure the guy was filthy rich and in a position to buy anything he damn well pleased yet the camera he got was an old thing back from the 70s. This meant that a simple jab at the wires inside the box would kill it permanently. Was her dad going to kill her when he got back? Fuck yes. Did she give a damn? Fuck YES but at the moment, that wasn't important._

_Mercedes followed through with it and watched the dim red light fade into nothing, signaling the camera's end._

_Part one was done; now was the part she was dreading the most: climbing down._

_As a general rule, divas do not climb anything but the top to reach stardom but desperate times called for desperate measures. Her shoes were a huge help seeing that they assisted her in keeping balance. She didn't even sneak a glance downwards as she climbed out one of her smaller windows. Her small fingers gripped the diamond patterns while her just as tiny feet stepped down slowly._

_Finally reaching the ground, she let out a sigh relief then made towards her car in the garage._

One last smile lit up her face before she walked into the hair salon. Her favorite person **ever** was leaning on a sink talking to a coworker. When he spotted her, his eyes widened in delight and he rushed over to pull Mercedes into a hug.

"Cede!" he squealed, drawing a laugh from her, "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!" he shot her a semi serious glare,

She laughed again, "Sorry Chase, I've been meaning to visit but I haven't had time," she pouted at him,

He rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're forgiven… but tell me what brings you to my parlor today?"

She smiled nervously before answering, "Recently I've gone through a complete reinvention,"

"I was gunna say, you look different. Not as flashy but still as gorgeous- loved the ripped jeans. It looks like total sex on you,"

If she hadn't met his boyfriend, Mercedes would swear up and down that this man was a straight flirt. She examined her outfit: said ripped jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, and tan oxfords. It was subtle and completely different from her usual.

"It wasn't on purpose, I climbed a fence-"

"You _who_?" his eyes widened, "Mercedes Jones does not climb fences!"

She smirked in response, "She does now, so anyway I want to change my hairstyle,"

"Hm? How would you like it? Bone straight, relaxed waves, crimp-"

"Red," she cut in,

"Red what? Red highlights, that would be sooo ho-"

"No, red," she said firmly, "like I want you die my hair red,"

She waited anxiously for his reaction. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth formed a perfect 'oh'. Then suddenly, there was a wicked smirk and a glint in his eye.

"Let's do this,"

xXx

"Tadah!"

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked herself in the mirror. She looked fucking _amazing_. Her hair wasn't a bright fire truck red like Rihanna. It was more like wine red- dark, deep and rich. It was styled in fabulously loose curls that fell across her shoulders.

"You like?" Chase's voice interrupted her assessment,

"I **love**. Oh my gosh, you're a fucking genius, you know?"

"I know sweetie, but it's always great when someone else recognizes it," he winked at her.

She paid for her new hairdo and the two said their goodbyes before she left for the second and last destination of the day: the eye glasses store.

While driving there, she couldn't help but finger the red tresses… they would take some time to get used to. She checked the time on her dashboard, it read 2:18. She definitely wasn't going to make it in time for school.

Oh well, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

**That was a lot longer than I intended it to be- don't get used to it!**

**So, red guys, how do you feel about that? Please let me know your thoughts in that simple box down there ↓**

**Thanks to:**

**Guest Liliana (btw, she looked guilty because she wasn't actually going to school but Carter thought she was)**

**tdminor86**

**QTFics**

**FanFicFanGurl101**

**flanmaja**

**carebearcaryn21**

**Mluv3p**

**sadhappygirl**

**zeejack**

**erchills**

**Guest PurpleLove**


	7. Friends

**So there have been various reactions to Mercy's new hair. Some people loved it and some… not so much. I'm definitely keeping it that way so please get used to the idea of me using phrases like 'red locks' and 'wine colored tresses'.**

**Heads up: Still no Sam yet, sowwie. Next chapter definitely!**

* * *

Mercedes' paranoia was almost comical. Her new glasses, as fashionable as they are, were digging into the bridge of her nose. They were deep blue and closely resembled those prop glasses people liked to wear. Her hair was freshly curled and swung behind her as she walked.

She clutched her textbook tightly, peeking into the school from outside the doors. She bit her raspberry colored lips, trying to conjure up some of that fierceness she had yesterday. She loved her outfit for today: an off-white see-through button down that stopped midway her butt and had a black collar, buttons, and cuffs. The lavender leggings contrasted the simple shirt and complimented her white and black oxford pumps.

After making sure that the coast was clear, she flitted to her locker. Her jumpy nerves resulted in her messing up her combination three times in a row.

_This is gunna take a while to get used to, _she mused, staring at the strategically placed mirror on her locker door.

"I was going to call you out on ignoring my texts and calls but you were _obviously _busy over the weekend," a sassy voice said to her left.

Mercedes mechanically turned her head to see her best girl, Santana leaning on the locker next to her own. The two exchanged smirks before Santana catcalled at her, "First of all, that hair is forcing some adulterous thoughts into my head; I love Britt, but just say the word, and I swear Mercy, it'll be you and me,"

Mercedes burst out laughing as her friend winked at her, "Tana, you're too much. But seriously, do you like the new look?"

"No," Santana answered immediately, ignoring the deeply hurt look on Mercedes' face, "I don't like it. I didn't just admit I'd cheat on Britt with you… definitely not."

The two stared at each other until Santana's words finally sunk in; Mercedes rolled her eyes and shoved the Latina bombshell.

"I don't need your bull right now," Mercedes sassed playfully,

"You love me. But in all honesty, you look great 'Retha. A little hipster for a black chick, but you managed to pull it off without looking like a complete poser."

"Thanks," Mercedes laughed oddly, thinking it over

"So I'm no expert at reading fish facial expressions, but Trouty has been looking a little down in the dumps these days. Whenever someone mentioned your name, his humongous maw would frown and make the earth's tectonic plates clash together. I'm guessing you two had a fight?"

"Wait a second, we're not just going to act like you didn't just say what you just said," Mercedes held up her hand, channeling Kevin Hart, "Tectonic plates, Tana? Really?"

"All of a sudden, I find AP Bio really interesting," she smirked, "but back to the topic, did you guys have an argument?"

Mercedes bit her lip, debating with herself whether she should just tell her friend and be done with it. In the end, she decided to just be truthful with her; besides, Santana had a disconcerting tendency of finding any juicy info out.

"I confessed to Sam," she confessed,

"Well, well, well, about damn time," Santana smirked in reply,

"He rejected me," Mercedes finished slightly downtrodden

"What? Hell no, Guppy's going to get it straight in the chops," she said angrily bunching her hands,

"No, Santana let it go. I'm okay now, I've just decided to reinvent myself, you know? I was getting frustrated with the boring routine everyday. I think the whole thing with Sam was just the last push I needed to really make any changes."

Santana hissed her teeth, but a second later, her eyes softened, "If you're happy, then that's all that matters chica."

"Thanks San," she pulled her friend into a bear hug. The two often butted heads due to their diva/bitch personas but they really were great friends.

"Come on let's get to Calculus," Santana fought the emotion in her voice,

Mercedes smiled and the two girls made their way to the first class of the day.

* * *

"Seems like I have to change my nickname for you to 'Fiery Mama'." Mercedes didn't have to look to know that McKinley's resident badass was talking to her.

"And where, pray tell, does this new moniker derive from?" she walked with Puck down the hallway.

"Well first off all, I like the new look, very retro yet sexy. But my new pet name for you comes from that sexy red mane on your head. You look like Simba, and Simba was an erotic motherfucker," he smirked,

_Bet he can't spell 'erotic' _she thought, but said instead, "Simba was also male. Still think he's sexy?"

Puck stumbled on the flat ground before regaining his balance, "Nah, nevermind, Sexy Mama is the original so I'll stick to that,"

Mercedes shot him a victorious grin.

* * *

"You better have one hell of a reason for ignoring my calls and texts," Blaine said with Tina, Mike and Quinn tow, stopping her from entering her next class, Health.

"It wasn't just you, Bowtie," Quinn scowled at him then swung her face back towards Mercedes, "she ignored _all _of us."

Blaine, Tina, and Quinn stood with their arms folded, waiting for an explanation. Mike however, was having trouble shutting his mouth. He had always found Mercedes to be an attractive young lady with an amazing voice but seeing her with her gorgeous burgundy waves and hipster glasses, and revealing-without-being-slutty outfit was doing weird things to his body- and as a dancer, he prided himself in having complete control over his body.

"Uh guys?" Mike piped up while the three continued to scold Mercedes,

"Not now, hun," Tina said before nodding at whatever Quinn had just said.

"No, look at her… seriously look at Mercedes," Mike said loudly over everyone.

They all stopped midsentence before staring at their friend in silence. They all gasped in unison, causing Mike and Mercedes to roll their eyes.

"Cedes, you look amazing!" Blaine fangirled,

Tina enthusiastically nodded in agreement, "Totally fabulous," she cheered,

"You are definitely working this vintage look you have," Quinn said in her syrupy sweet voice,

"Thank you, so now you know why I couldn't answer any of your calls," she chuckled, blushing at all the attention.

"Okay we'll let you go before you're late to class," Mike said, Tina and Quinn nodded before walking in the opposite direction.

Blaine, however stayed back, watching them round the corner before grinning at his best girlie.

"You look fantastic, Mercy." He brought her in for a hug.

"Thank you," she smiled shyly,

"What brought this whole thing on?" he asked casually,

"Oh… you know, got tired of the whole bright, animal print style." She said nodding her head to emphasize her point.

Blaine stayed quiet, giving her a small smile.

She sighed, "Sam and I are having some issues and I needed a distraction,"

"Issues like… relationship issues?" he asked,

Mercedes snorted, "Well for that to be possible, we would have to be together in the first place,"

Blaine widened his eyes, "He said _no_?"

Blaine was the only person that knew about Mercedes' plan to confess to Sam. He was the one that had talked her into admitting her feelings in the first place.

"I didn't give him the chance to finish. He said 'I don't think' then I cut him off," she admitted,

"Mercedes," Blaine frowned, "how the hell do you know-" the sound of the late bell cut him off.

"I have to go, Blaine," she said in a rushed tone,

"Okay, I'll let you go, but just think about this: how do you know Sam was rejecting you? What if he was going to say something like 'I don't think I'm good enough for you,' or something?"

Before she could reply, Blaine gently shoved her into her class and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Recipe: Filler chapter + Blainecedes**

**I feel like there aren't too many Samcedes fics w. Blaine as the best friend, which is a shame, so I'm going to split the role between Santana and Blaine.**

**Okay, so people who have seen Mercy: Santana, Blaine, Quinn, Puck, Tina, and Mike**

**People left: Brittany, Finchel, Kurt, Artie, and... SAM.**

**Thanks to:**

**LadiJ**

**ngawai**

**krazykay23**

**Liliana**

**gleevixen **

**Gravitydefied**

**tdminor86**

**carebearbaryn21**

**PurpleLove**

**snugglebunny25**

**annabelle001**

**NatashaBryant**

**erchills**

**Guest #1**

**sadhappygirl**

**QTFics**

**zeejack**


	8. Return of the Blond

**I updated! Quickly! Woo!**

**There are a disturbing amount of characters stopping mid-step because they realize something… forgive me.**

**Any who, I suggest you all read chapter one again ****after**** you've read this one. Then read the previous chapter. I've snuck something in chapter 7 without you guys realizing it (except ngawai)!**

**Enjoy:**

* * *

Mercedes always teased him about over-thinking everything, to the point where he'd just exasperate everyone around him.

Most of the time, he'd agree but he couldn't help but think that this time, his overworked brain came in handy.

After Blaine had spoken to Mercedes, he made his way to his next class, Physics, which he was already 10 minutes late for. Something was swimming in the back of his mind but he couldn't understand what. He knew it had something to do with Mercedes retelling what happened between herself and Sam during the confession.

Suddenly, Blaine stopped, mid-step as the answer hit him over the head. He knew Mercedes. She had a penchant for wanting to protect everyone, even when the person wronged her… a person like Sam fucking Evans.

Immediately after Blaine had played devil's advocate by suggesting that maybe Sam wasn't rejecting her, something felt wrong. He usually felt great when he gave others advice, but not this time. Something wasn't right with what he said. And not to be cocky, but Blaine only ever uttered his opinion based on the information he was given. His weird feeling could only mean one thing: Mercedes wasn't being entirely truthful about her encounter with Sam.

Something had happened between the two that she wasn't telling him and he was going to find out if he was the last thing he did. Screw Physics.

* * *

He was on a mission. Blaine strolled through the halls with a seemingly casual gait but when he spotted the signature red converses, his pace quickly increased.

His target was hidden by his locker, apparently fidgeting with something inside of it. When Blaine finally reached him, he leaned next to the consecutive locker.

"Sam!"

The blond jumped then slowly pulled outside of the locker door's cover.

"Hey Blaine… how can I help ya?" he said cautiously.

"What do you mean? I can't just come over and say hi?"

Sam narrowed his eyes. He was more than well aware of Blaine's close relationship to Cedes. He knew that he wouldn't like whatever Blaine had come to say.

"Blaine, I may be slow on the uptake sometimes but I'm not stupid. What do you need?"

Sam watched the light in Blaine's eyes disappear as he spoke in a calm tone, "You said no?"

He didn't need any clarification; he knew exactly what Blaine was referring to. "Yes," he sighed.

Then, the usually composed and ever-patient Blaine Anderson exploded.

"God, I knew it! I knew she was holding something back. Do you wanna know what she told me when I asked her about it?" he continued before Sam could speak, "She said that she didn't let you finish your sentence and had assumed that you were rejecting her. Is this true?"

Sam was shocked. He didn't expect Mercedes to try and protect him from Blaine's wrath by omitting the actual rejection.

"Partially," he said guardedly, "that did happen. But then I restarted my statement and told her that I didn't think we would work out."

"And why the hell not, Sam? You know I defended you to her? I said something along the lines of 'maybe he wasn't rejecting you, but you'll never know because you cut him off!'-"

"I didn't ask you to vouch for me, Blaine!" Sam snapped back, surprising the curly haired teen into silence. "I realize what I did was stupid, okay? I shouldn't have rejected her, I get that now. But damn it Blaine, do you know what it's like to stand next to Mercedes for an extended amount of time? It's like her _star _outshines everything, including me. How can I compete with that?"

"She's not asking you to compete!" Blaine responded incredulously, "A relationship is about working together, not trying to outdo the other person!"

Sam shook his head and chuckled dryly, "You just don't get it do you? You, Mercedes, and Santana stroll through the school, and I swear it's like your combined…" Sam stumbled, searching for the right word, "your _auras_ are enough to give a person whiplash. So again, I ask you, how can I compete with that?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes, "Are you asking how you can compete with Mercy's stardom, or how can compete with me and San?"

Sam didn't answer.

* * *

Mercedes had just finished completely retelling Santana about the confession fail.

"Hold on, you called me ugly because of my 'heart of stone'?" Santana asked loudly as they made their way over to the cafeteria.

Mercedes cringed at her bestie's accusatory tone. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to cut on you and Quinn but I was angry and I used the first two names that came to mind. It could've been any of the Cheerios," she reasoned.

"That doesn't make me feel better," San grumbled,

"Oh stop… San, I need to talk to you about something," she said quietly, as they rounded another corner.

"Que pasa, chica?" Santana turned curious eyes on her,

"I saw Blaine today," Mercedes fiddled with her burgundy locks,

"Uh oh… what did he say after you told him?" Santana stopped her with a hand to the chest.

"That's the thing I have to tell you… I didn't really tell him the truth," Mercedes avoided her eyes.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It means I didn't actually tell him that Sam rejected me,"

"Mercedes." Hearing her full name from Santana drew her attention and she looked into the Latina's face. "You and I both know that Blaine will figure it out soon enough. I might get the rep for being the crazy bitch, but between me and him, Blaine's the scarier one."

"Agreed," Mercedes nodded,

"And when he _does _find out, he's going to go off on Trouty," they rounded the final corner to walk into the lunchroom when they caught sight of a certain blond waiting by the doors.

"Bowtie works quick," Santana let out a low whistle,

Sam leaned on the on the wall perpendicular to the cafeteria door with dark eyes. His eyes searched the area until he found them. Mercedes watched his eyes glaze over her to focus on Santana.

He kicked off from the wall and made his way towards them.

Mercedes was repeating her mantra inwardly: _Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn. Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn. Mercedes Jones Officially Does Not Give A Damn._

When he finally reached them, he didn't even bother looking in her direction, instead turning to Santana.

"I heard that Mercedes is back. Have you seen her?" he cut to the chase,

Santana didn't break a sweat, as her signature smirk appeared, "Well hello to you too, Trouty. How are we doing this fine, fishsticks day?"

Sam gritted his teeth, swallowing the insult almost making it past his lips. "Listen, it's a yes or no question-"

"No it isn't. It might start off as a yes or no question, but if and when I do say yes, you'll ask me where she is-"

"Thanks for your help," he threw her a small, fake smile before nodding at the gorgeous redhead beside her and turning to walk away.

_Fucking Santana, _Sam cursed under his breath, _what did I ever see in her?_

Sam stopped mid-step. He didn't consciously do it, but something about this situation was off. The girl standing next to Santana was incredibly pretty, no denying that. As he spoke to Santana, he couldn't help but glance at her and admire her unique, yet amazing style. Her glasses hid her face so Sam didn't get a good chance to look at her, plus the fact that he didn't have time to inspect this stunning pseudo-hipster chick, but as he thought it over, there was something disturbingly familiar about the curvy body, and smooth chocolate complexion…

He whipped around, facing the two girls he had just walked away from to find them both staring back at him. Santana was laughing while the other girl (Mercedes?) looked uncomfortable.

He slowly walked back up to them, this time completely ignoring Santana in favor of studying the other girl.

He walked up until he was a foot away from her. His eyes raked her face, looking for signs to confirm his suspicions.

Mercedes stood still, watching Sam's eyes search her countenance. She knew it the exact moment he realized it was her; his eyes widened, his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, and his mouth went slack.

"Mer-Mercy-CEDES?" he yelled accidentally.

Mercedes breathed slowly, trying to calm her heartbeat. Gradually, the cautious look on her face molded into a confident smirk.

"Hi, Sammy."

* * *

**So that was chapter 8!**

**Ugh, Blaine was so sassy, I love him!**

**How'd you guys feel about this lil ole chappie of mine?**

**And did you find what I was talking about? (Heads up: If you didn't, that's okay. Just keep reading(: )**


End file.
